bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade's Past: The missing ten years revealed
A man sat in a empty room, meditating on what led him down this road he roamed. Stuck in Hell, about to kill a devil, honestly, and be wed to the girl of his dreams. Life was funny like that. The Child and the Hermit Shade Kagekyo, a child with black hair, crimson eyes, and a stoic facial expression, was walking through a small town. There were very few people in the area, that was fine with him. "How many families has God destroyed for no reason, other than to prove His existance?" He wondered. At eight years old, he was devout, but recent events changed his veiws. All of a sudden a man came to him asking if he wanted food and shelter for the night. The young boy gladly accepted the offer, lacking a job and money for the same. Shade told the man his story, not wanting sympathy, but understanding. Afterwords, the man gave Shade his name, Inori (Prayer). After Shade introduced himself, he asked Inori what he thought about God, to which the older man replied that God is everything, and to disobay Him was ruining your soul. Shade refused to see it that way claiming, "God ripped my Father and my Mother away from me! Why praise a Man who would cause that? Tell me. Please..." The young child was distought, and sleep soon came upon him, soothing him. Inori carried Shade into his room, and slept on the couch. When Shade awoke, Inori made breakfast, and would not let a new day be wasted on what was said before, "If you do not stop trying to prove me wrong about God, I will cast you out." was his final say on the topic. Shade promtly apologized for his actions, not wanting to leave a man who would continue to rase him through the next few years. Calamity Strikes: Inori's fall Shade, now eleven, was training to master what Inori called "Chakra", a force that makes up a large portion of any being. Chakra, as Inori put it was, "The second most important thing to a person, after God Himself." Shade lacked faith after his life collapsed, but remained silent on that subject, lest he incur the hermit's wraith. Shade was already on the third "Gate", or Chakra limiter. After reaching that level, he was tired and hungry and still he marched on, honing his skills other than Chakra all the while. Inori then felt Shade had a right to know about his past, a memory he refused to recall. When Inori tried to invade the child's mind, Shade snapped, releasing Reiatsu that had the force of a nuclear bomb, killing the hermit and destroying his home. Another time, another place Shade was now sixteen, and was holding a job at a Taco Bell, making a modest sum every two weeks. Living in a new town had made life easier for him, not thinking about his family or Inori, a death he regrets. How do you tell cops that a bomb went off just when you happen to lose your cool? was his excuse for leaving. But his mind was somewhere else, a Linkin Park concert was coming that night, and heading the affair was Nikki Sixx's new band, Sixx A.M. Like every other employee at that Taco Bell, Shade was secretly getting high on his days off. He resolved to quit, and yet could never do it. Soon he did heroine, just like his idol, Sixx himself, once did. At the concert, Shade was invited on stage to play "Life is Beautiful" using Sixx's own bass, and after the song, he left the concert's mosh pit area, and sat down in a empty seat, letting the moment sink in. After the concert, he resolved to get clean, and what better way than playing music? Thus the hardest year of his life began... Darkest Days, Brightest Hopes Shade was halfway though his get-clean-quick program, but only came up with one good song, "Cut the Cables", and the rest were useless to him. He felt better without the drugs and he felt better than he ever was before. His euphoria was short lived however. On the last day of his program, a friend of his overdosed, and later died en route to the emergency room. The impact on Shade was so great, that it pushed him though that last day of clean up, and is another source of his desire to protect others. After that day, he quit his job and returned th his home town. As fate would have it, he was 18 when his program ended. When he passed the ruins of Inori's hut, he felt a horrific grip on his neck, and tried to fight it off. Whatever held him then decided to end the man's life, tossing him onto a rock, killing him. As he thought on that, Sadow's voice woke him up, "It's time Shade."